


Too old for you

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, almost dying pietro, non-consensual changing, vampire!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint always says he's too old for Pietro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too old for you

“I like you, kid,” he said. “I really do.” And then he looked at him. “But I'm too old for you.” 

“I'm not a kid, Barton,” he snapped and the other man sighed. “I'm twenty-seven.” 

Clint smiled sadly. 

“That's what I mean,” he said and left. 

 

 

“How old is Clint?” He asked Natasha and she cocked her head. 

“Why do you want to know?” She asked after scrutinizing him for a very long moment. 

“He says he's too old for me. But...” 

“Did he say anything else?” 

“No, just that he's too old for me.” 

“Maybe you should accept his choice, Pietro.” Natasha smiled sadly and Pietro hit the wall before he left. 

 

 

“He's not that old, is he?” He asked Steve. And Steve blushed. 

“He never told us how old he really is,” Steve admitted. 

“But what do you think? Why does he always push me away? He said he _likes_ me and I... I like him, too.” 

Steve understood that Pietro's like meant 'love' but he was not an expert. He was pining for Natasha for more than a year now. He definitely was not an expert. 

Pietro was confused when Steve just left him where he was and walked away. 

 

 

“He said he likes me,” Pietro let his head drop onto the table and Wanda stroked his hair. 

“He does. You can see it in his eyes,” she explained and Pietro looked up.

“But why does he push me away all the time?” 

“I don't know,” she admitted. 

“Can you...” he started but stopped himself. He couldn't finish this sentence. He couldn't ask his sister to look into his head, not after what Loki had done to him. 

“I've tried,” she said and Pietro's head snapped around. “It's impossible.” 

 

 

“Maybe you should accept his decision?” Tony said and leaned against the counter. It had cost him quite some effort to go and ask _him_ but if there was someone around who knew how to seduce people then it was Stark. 

“As if you would always accept a no,” he snorted and Tony cocked his head and folded his arms in front of his chest. 

“I do,” he said earnestly. “Maybe not in business but as soon as I find out people's boundaries, I respect them.” 

“But... but I _like_ him,” he said and Tony nodded. 

“I'm sorry, kid.” He smiled. 

“I'm not a kid,” Pietro muttered. 

 

 

When the bullets entered his body he didn't feel pain. Only coldness. He didn't realize that he fell down. But when the world started to get blurry around the edges he saw a face appear.

“Dammit,” _he_ muttered and looked at him. “Don't you dare dying, kid.” 

Pietro moved his lips but no sound got out. But maybe Clint could read lips and he understood his mouthed 'I love you'. 

“Medic!” Clint yelled and pressed his hands onto the bullet holes in his body and it hurt a bit. Everything was so numb already. 

“Dammit, dammit, dammit,” Clint cursed and Pietro focused on his eyes, his beautiful eyes. If he had to die, then they were the last things he wanted to see. “You're not going to die.” Clint spat suddenly and leaned down to him. 

Was he going to kiss him? But then he felt pain at his neck. Sharp, hot, searing pain and he cried. Clint moved up and Pietro saw red around his lips. He tried to speak but once again no word came out of his mouth. Clint brought his hand to his own lips and then he held his wrist out for Pietro. 

“You need to drink,” he said. Pietro didn't understand but when something liquid dropped into his mouth he swallowed it. And everything went dark. Was this death?

 

 

Pietro woke because he heard a steady, rhythmical sound beside him. He immediately could smell so many different odors, he almost got nauseous. And then a hand touched his wrist.

He opened his eyes. 

“You're awake,” Wanda said and smiled. She's relieved. 

“What happened?” He tried to say but almost no sound got out of his mouth. But apparently she understood nevertheless. 

“You're in infirmary,” she said and Pietro turned his head. There was someone in the dark corner, standing, waiting. Wanda knew that he was there, her heartbeat was evenly, without fear. But he could smell the person, could smell lilac and pizza and dog and... something else. 

Wanda looked over her shoulder but then she rose and went to the door. The figure – Clint – came to his bed and sat down. He took his hand and Pietro could hear a tear run over his skin. How could he hear that? 

“I had to save you,” Clint whispered and more tears ran over his face. “I couldn't let you die and there was only so much time left. I had to make a decision and I had to make it fast,” he said.

“What...” Pietro mouthed and Clint closed his eyes. 

“Now... now it doesn't matter if I'm too old for you. Now you're able to grow as old as me.” It didn't make any sense to him. “I couldn't let you die,” he said again and Pietro stroked his hand carefully. 

“What happened?” He mouthed.

“I had... I changed you. It was the only way. I couldn't ask you. You've been almost gone. I had to... decide. And... and I did it. You will never grow old, you will never die.” 

Pietro frowned. 

“You're like me now.” 

“What are you?” 

Clint opened his lips a tiny bit and showed him his teeth. And then they changed. Two needle-sharp fangs appeared and Clint's eyes changed, too. 

“If you still want me, I'd love to spend eternity with you.” Clint didn't dare to look up but when Pietro touched his hand again he opened his eyes. 

“I love you, Clint.” He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
